


Seperated

by AvatarPabu97



Series: Kintsugi [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daemons, M/M, Pre-Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Self-Harm, Self-Harm via Daemon, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarPabu97/pseuds/AvatarPabu97
Summary: Jack and Bitty lay in the bed that's were made for them from birth. While Rowan and Iasbeau suffer in their own ways. During two different moments of life two people will meet one crazy person they have in common.
Relationships: Alicia Zimmermann/Bob Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Richard "Coach" Bittle/Suzanne Bittle
Series: Kintsugi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Seperated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little long and it might seem like it's ooc. Zimmbits are in very dark place and their behavior shows it. Yelena Ozark is a character I sort of based off of Ed and from the owl house. Plus I'm not going to name every side character Daemons yet. I have a few plan out but not every Bittle or Phelps is going to get one.  
> Edit: I don't like the name I gave to Bitty's Daemon I'm changing Rowan to Felicity.

2009

Jack pet Beau abesnet mindly as he hears his mother cry in the Hallway with his father talking to the doctor. The Draft ended weeks ago and they destroyed their chance. He destroyed their chance.

All he wanted was to play Hockey. He didn't want to go to Rehab or go to therapy. Or see some Witch Spealcist because he and Beau are separated and have semi settled.

They didn't care what he wanted. So what if their seperated? It would give them the best advantage during the game. Beau didn't have to race with the daemons to accommodate the stretch. She could just take nap now. Now that they were separated she could relax and not deal with his Anexity. He needed to get out of hear and start training for the next draft.

His mother gave out a loud sob that was muffled by the door. It also sounded like Liam was whining with her sobs. Jack only rolled his eyes at their hysterics. Everyone was over reacting. He and Beau just needed get out of here.

He looked down at Beau and scowled. She currently looked liked his Father's Amelia right now. A large dark Timber Wolf. 

"Beau you haven't truly settled yet. You can shift into anything, why do you keep choosing wolves?"

"Because it makes us feel safe."

" Ok but we're fine now, shift and settle into something other into a wolf."

"I cant, JACK! You know this. Your parents know this. The Doctors know this. All the other Daemons who've been in and out of here know this!" Beau snapped at him.

"Ok! Fine! At least a wolf that doesn't look like Mel, Please?"

Standing on the bed now she closed her eyes and lifted her head like she was going to howl.

"No." Beau had simply said.

This angered and frustrated Jack enough to push her off the bed causing her to yelp in pain. He felt it her pain through the bond but didn't care. He actually welcomed it a bit. 

The door burst opened with his parents, doctor and some new woman walked in and immediately saw their positions. Isabeau just huffed in annoyance and jumped back onto the bed. He just glared at her and the weight on his legs. Jack didn't want to be touched by his own daemon. 

"Well by just looking at this little display, I can already tell your going to be more difficult then my other case."

Before he can respond with a rude remark the doctor cleared his throat.

"Jack, this Yelena Ozark, she's a healing Witch that Spealisze childhood Daemon trauma and separation."

"Then your waisting your time because I'm 19 and not a child." 

"Jaques Laurnet Zimmermann!"

"It's quite all right Mr Zimmermann, the young boy I've been working with his more conservative Family members like to show up and comment on are sessions when their not welcomed. I'm more than capable to handle the outburst of an angry young man who's acting like a child who not getting way." 

Jack just glared at Yelena and the owl on her shoulder snickering on her shoulder. Isabeau nipped at his wrist for being rude. The pain was welcomed once again. 

Jack just looked around the room. To his mother's puffy eyes, to his Father's greying temples, to the Doctor's who has bags under his eyes due to his stubbornness. The Doctor's blue Jay daemon was fluttering around nervously. Liam and Amelia we're both pressed against his mother. To the dual predatory soul piercing gaze of Yelena and her daemon. Then to Beau's desperate gaze.

"What do you want?" 

"Depends on what you want Jack. I want to see you live your best life with your new situation. But that means you need to work with a therapist and get your self into Rehab." 

"Ok I'll go but I need to play Hockey again."

"Sweetie-"

"It's doable Mrs Zimmermann as long Jack keeps up on improving with physical and mental health which will help me help him with his spiritual health then I will get him back on the Ice."

She turned back to him.

"Deal?"

"Yeah, Deal."

-

2007

Eric felt total alone. Just utterly alone. When they first we're admitted. Everything was semi okay. Felicity and he we're separated now. Everyone thought she had settled as a common Red Fox. His Mama was worried not only because of southern superstitions but because Matthew's Gloria had settled as a Foxhound.

Days before their release Felicity began to shift into various different fox species. Then Felicity began bitting the doctors or his parents hands. Screeching at any Daemon who got to close to them. Poor Lucy and Claude looked angry and heart broken that Felicity lost her trust in other Daemons.

It got worst when she started nipping his arms and tugging at his hair or pulling fur out of her tail and bitting her own skin raw. At first they Muzzled her, then they started given her cedarwood to slowly cause her to sleep. She fought against everything till they decided to sedate her round the clock, put her in a cage and put her in the hospital church. With priests from the local churches supervising her.

Then his health got worse. Eric started refusing meals unless he got to hold Felicity or would often sneak out of his room when it was meal time to see her. He started wripping his IV line. He refused to talk to Mama and Coach, then to everyone else. He just held onto Sénor Bun and cry.

Until oneday His parents, Moomaw, aunts, uncles, doctors, therapist, Priests, their Pastor and Katya were arguing. Katya had found out about his situation and Suggested they see an old Specilst that she was friends with. The therapist and doctors were on bored with this since Katya's friend was specilst with Childhood Trauma and Daemon trauma. One problem with it was-

"She's a witch!" Uncle Arthur was the most closed minded of the Bittle brothers. "Richie it maybe better just to send Dicky to a home or something. The Fox down in the cage is barely a Daemon and that boy is barely yer Son." Uncle Johnny was naive enough to believe that there was a home or a camp or a pill to be a cure all.

"Arthur maybe onto something with the Witch business. Their Daemons are never around and this separation is unnatural maybe calling the Witch wasn't the best Idea. Maybe we should look into some programs the church has." Aunt Carrie, Bless her heart, normally suggested church or anything religious when it looked like modern medicine wouldn't work.

"Would y'all just shut the fuck up!?" 

"Judith Nora Phelps!"

"Sorry Mama. But seriously why is this even an argument. We needed a specilst, Katya knows one who is willing to come in as a favor and last minute."

"But" Uncle Arthur was cut off by Coach.

"Here's how its going to happen. Ms Ozark is going to come and help. We are going to be respectful to her because this is are last Chance to Fix Junior and Felicity." "Or would you rather see them taken away?" Lucy challagned them despite being the Shortest Daemon of the family in the room.

His room fell back into chaos as the nurses tried to calm down the Bittles and Phelps and their various Dog Daemons over Lucy's bold statement. Mama just cluched him to her chest with a sob as he watched the chaos apatheticlly. Moomaw and her Arnold just watched with disappointment.

"Well this is quite a turn out. I normally meet with the legal guardians first." 

Everyone pauses and watches as the Doctor leads the 7ft woman with Katya not to far behind. The Doctors mouse Daemon looked Suspiciously at Katya's secretary bird Sergio and the new Woman's rather large owl.

Katya cleared her throat.

"Bittles and Phelps this is my good friend Yelena Ozark. Yelena this best and favorite student Eric." 

She bends down at eye level with him at the edge of the bed.

" Hi Eric. I'm Yelena and this is my Viktor. I would like to help you and your Rowan if you let me?" Despite her tallness and her predatory like movement and eyes that matched her Daemon. Yelena and Viktor's eyes looked kind, genuine and safe. 

He looked around the room of all his family and their Daemons. All looked tired or sad or frustrated. But the Doctor and his daemon looks uncomfortable and nervous.

Maybe it was Yelena and Viktor's kind eyes or Katya and Sergio's rare but gentle smiles or his frustration or southern pettiness. But the next thing he said caused Moomaw and Arnold to grin ear to ear along with Katya and Sergio and everyone to watch Yelena in fear and admiration.

"Will you wake up Felicity and take the muzzle off and get her out of the cage, please?"

Yelena snapped upward in all her 7ft glory turns to the doctor and his staff who all ranged from 5"4 to 6"1.

"You will go and get me this childs daemon immediately. You better pray to whatever god you have because if there's any irreversible damage you caused to these children, I will make sure everyone in this Hospital will loose their medical licences and never be able to work in the medical field again! Am I clear?"

The staff didn't bother answering back and ran out of the room to fix their mistakes. 

Viktor looked at Eric and winked at him. Yelena let out a huff and smiled back to him.

"Well then. Shall we get started I'm pretty sure you would like to get back on the Ice with Felicity, Yes?"

Eric gave out the first smile he had in two and half weeks. Felicity was going to like them.


End file.
